External Memory
by lil hime
Summary: A trip into Batous External memory...Memories of times too painful for him to carry all the time Reviews are GREATLY appreciated
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING NO FLAME PLEASE I GET CERTAIN LIBERTIES YA KNOW ;-)

ONE SHOT JUST A QUICKIE HOPE SOME ONE ENJOYS IT

Well I was thinking last night…. I don't think I am going to keep this a shortie one shot…. There are things I NEED to expand on So I apologize but I'm changing it AND I MAY CHANGE IT MORE :-P

External Memory

Every well-versed and long-lived cyborg had one. They were always kept secret and kept safe, not that they would mean anything to the next person but always hidden.

It was a cold late winter night. The crocuses had already bloomed out of the snow. It was one of those nights that winter was desperately hanging onto.

He kept just a fragment of her in his mobile memory just her face. The rest was too painful to live with all the time. Even after the things that he had done and seen in his life, the thought of what was there once and now torn away. She was a memory that was suited for tonight to ribbon from his external memory. Indeed tonight was his night to remember

She was after his Ranger time, after he was acclimated at section nine…

It was February about 6 years ago on Valentines Day. Batou's dog had slipped out of his apartment. He started his search frantically, he lived so close to a high-speed intersection and could imagine all of the terrible scenarios. He had just rounded his block when he heard a howl from his basset hound

"Are you lost boy?"

Her voice was calm and easy like a dove cooing. It resonated through his head and gave him a chill down his spine. It was strange that his skin receptors would react in such a way just from a voice.

He looked down and saw his ever-precious partner wagging his tail and panting in the arms of a woman. It was hard to see what she looked like at first crouched down trying to look at the pups tags.

"There you are I can't believe you got out around me!"

Batou was still alarmed by his earlier reaction to her voice so he attempted to be very cold in retrieving his pal.

"So you're just going to take him like that no thank you?" She had a sarcastic ring in her voice still crouched down. When she stood up it was like she was reflecting off of the snow and glowing in the streetlight. She must have sent him some kind of virus to make him react to her in such a way…it almost looked as if she was glowing. It was the first time he saw his angel. This was the image he kept in his mobile memory. She was tall and made taller by very high heels. She had dark brown hair with shy red highlights. Her skin was fair but not snow white. When she smiled it made her so beautiful and it made those around her smile as well. She was thin and muscular well endowed but was modest. She stood in front of him wearing a long camel colored jacket. Her most remarkable feature however was her perfect almond shaped eyes. They were as green as the summer grass no other hues to them…they were like a dolls eyes. They would smile at him and dance with a play with him.

"I know you can talk, on nights like this words can make some of us warm."

"Yes… I guess…hrmm well I guess thank you"

"You guess thank you? I think I deserve a bit more than that, he could have ran into traffic. How about a warm drink? I think it's the least you could do" He was stunned was she asking him out? Why would she ask him out? What was wrong with her? Yet, she stood there smiling at him inviting him to stay with her.

"Well I have to take him home and feed him so…"

She cut him off "Well I'll go with you"

She was relentless and he felt like he liked it…Batou obliged by waving his hand inviting her to walk with him.

They walked silently for all of about 500 feet to his apartment door. He remained very quiet unsure of the ground he was visiting with this new stranger.

"Do you want something to drink?" He was quiet and muffled when he spoke embarrassed of the way his words sounded as they left his mouth.

"What do you have?"

"Umm Water, beer you know just eh basics I don't really drink here a lot …that's it really I guess…." He trailed off and felt so stupid he was rambling and couldn't control his thoughts.

" I know a really cute little diner just up the street they make a great cup of coffee and have some great tea selections." Why was it so easy for her to speak so perfectly?

" OK lemme just feed him"

His beautiful stranger watched in silence. When he finished he grabbed a jacket and opened the door "… You ready?"

"Of course" Again with her smile and glittering sparkling eyes she came to his side.

"so what's your name?"

"Ananda, and yours?"

"Batou"

"Well Batou I'm glad your dog is alright"

It felt like it only took a second to get to their destination she was light and easy on both the mind and eyes.

Batou looked at his watch it blinked 10:30 at him… He never had a need that night to look at it again until they parted. They talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. She was so easy to talk to, inviting him into everything she had ever known and ever loved, and he reciprocated feeling so unnaturally comfortable in her presence. It was the first time he had been out that he didn't have any work chat at all. In fact neither of them mentioned what they did to one another…but it was okay in fact if was great.

When he walked in the door the clocked stammered 5 chilling strikes. He double-checked his watch in disbelief. Work was expecting him in just a half hour.

He wore her afterglow the entire day at work…nothing could break his mood and he made sure every one knew it. While he managed to stumble through his daily duties she was everywhere to him. He had no way of contacting her but he remained sure that he would see her and that night he did. He thought and simulated every interaction that they could have in his head…sadly it made the day disgustingly long.

When he returned home that night he had just fed his pal and switched on the Tv when a barely audible knock assaulted his already overly sensitive senses. With a oafy balance to him he bounded to the door and opened it. There she was with a two bundles of groceries hiding her perfect face.

"I hope your hungry because I am going to make a wonderful dinner for you tonight." Ananda slinked past him being deliberate to brush against him.

"I know your not used to having a home cooked meal and neither am I. This is one of very few nights I can go out of my way and do something really nice."

Batou smiled as he took one of her grocery bundles.

"Well hat are you going to make"

"Just a simple steak and some vegetables…pretty common but I can make a killer steak." She smiled glowing with pride.

Batou watched her cook knowing full well he didn't NEED to eat steak but it was nice.

"Can you believe when I first moved out here I didn't even know how to cook…"she paused realizing it sounded silly, "but I am a good cook now, my friends usually eat at my place once a week. It's hard when you cook for a group just cooking for yourself ya know?"

"What about family? Don't you have some one else to visit and cook for you?" Since the night before was simple easy chatter he delved in wanting to know more about who she was and where she came from.

" No I moved to this country for a fresh start, I lost my grandparents before I really knew them. As far as the rest of my family, I was an only child. We didn't have a lot of money. My father got hurt at work and we didn't have the money to buy prosthetics…he passed away from it eventually." She kept her back to Batou, she didn't let any pain slip into her voice though. "My mother well she died of natural causes…they ended up having a large sum in their life insurances that I inherited, it's a silly way to come into money." She giggled an uncomfortable giggle, "it allowed me to move and well upgrade myself a bit, what about you?"

Batou was unsure of how to respond, "Well I umm have family around, not immediate family but they are there. My work was always more important. Even from the time I got into the military I didn't really talk to them.

"They didn't approve?"

"No it wasn't that, my vocation is well…time consuming and difficult to swallow for some" He silently begged that she wouldn't inquire more.

" I know what you mean difficult" It was clear that work was a subject that neither of them wanted to explore, "Well steak is grilling and the vegetables are steaming," She turned to Batou. "I hope you're at least hungry"

"yeap I'm starving" what could a little white lie do right?

She presented their meals and they took their seats.

"So I guess having no family it gave you a lot of time to well pursue your other interests"

"Other interests? Besides work and friends ha I don't have any other INTERESTS, if by interests you mean suitors."

She was quick and perceptive to his question, "In fact I can't think of one actual date that I have been on," She trailed off. "Oh I mean unless you count the night at the diner a date."

The statement was more like a loaded question. She waited for his response with an upturned eyebrow and a facetious grin.

His response was like a school boys, his face was turned down at his meal, he had a fork in the vegetables pushing them around, his posture was sheepish. "I don't know I don't really date but it does have all of the characteristics of a date." He wanted it to be a date so bad it gave him the sensation of fluttering in his stomach.

She replied coolly, "Yeah I guess it does meet all the requirements, wow I guess I had my first real date." She smiled at him, that smile that birthed a smile on his face regardless of him wanting to or not. It was strange to think how some one like her could just be dropped into her life so quickly. In fact it brought to mind the cliché easy come easy go… He couldn't bear to think of her being easy to let go even at this early stage.

When the night seemed as if it was going to close they were still sitting at his table chatting. The night had worn on to the time they met the night before.

"So are you going to ask me to leave or stay and see what's on TV with you?"

Batou didn't even have to think, "stay" were the words he uttered. Perceived as stay and watch, but to him it was more complex stay meant stay he could have her stay forever.

Batou took his seat on the corner of his couch…almost as if it was instinct she gracefully took her place right next to him finding her way to having his arm around her. She looked up and gave off a warm grin, begging him to say something. Tv didn't really matter to him at that point…he didn't care if the world had stopped turning or if the apocalypse was occurring. Her closeness to him was all that mattered. She was more human than prosthetic her warm skin indicated that to him, however their were fully prosthetics that bragged the sensations of natural skin. Could she be a state of the art cyborg? Was she a frail full human with the basic upgrades? He became consumed by his own thoughts…why had he dropped his guard for her? Was this something of fate for him? When he disturbed himself from his thoughts he looked down at Ananda. He eyes were closed and he breathing was soft slow and erythematic. He studied her body each and every curve, the dimensions of her body, she seemed so perfect in everyway. Could a human really be born this way? Her very existence was hypnotizing so much so, that he was infected by the same desire to sleep.

Morning came to Batou by way of his internal alarm. Ananda was gone from his side. He was surprised that she got away so quietly in the night. In her place he saw a small folded note.

_Good Morning, yes I left last night I had to attend to some matters early...or late depending on how you look at it. Have a wonderful day today and if you would like to get a hold of me enclosed are my mobile number and my address. I will be home before late tonight and I don't live far. Thank you again for such a wonderful night I felt right at home sleeping on you in fact it was better than my own bed. I look forward to being with you again I hope you will miss me like I am already missing you. _

_Love _

_Ananda_

Saddened by her departure he folded her note and placed it in his pocket.

On his way to work Batou silently analyzed every word…When he walked into the Section 9 building he was pondering over the salutation LOVE that she wrote… did she love him? Was she saying it with love in her heart? Did she just always write love on letters? His depth of thought was clear even to a blind man.

"You know if you keep walking around in a haze like this your going to get sloppy"

Togusa gave his warning and headed out, in his passing was the major with the same inquisitive look that Togusa gave him when they made encounter.

"What's got you so quiet." The major's voice shattered his thoughts and forced him to hide them as fast as he could from her. After all if she really wanted to know he was at her mercy.

"Nothing really just thinking about well nothing…" Batou scratched his head and gave a clumsy smile. The major clearly knew it was a lie but chose not to needle further into his private affairs.

Through out the day Batou couldn't concentrate on anything but her… her mystery started to envelope his every thought. The Chief had called a meeting for a briefing. It was a textbook section 9 jurisdiction case. A well-versed group of cyber brain hackers were running rampant and poisoning minds of high-powered council members. The group specialized also in heavy weapons when they were confronted Batou's forte, normally it would have his undivided attention but this time it didn't…He followed and executed orders as told but lacked the same passion for his job that he so often displayed. His behavior continued throughout the week. Her very essence locked everything else out. He saw her every night, knew her more every night, needed her more every night. She was his heroin …and sadly every morning she was gone from his arms. She always left him a note of thanks. He toted all of the notes with him all the time and read them time to time everyday.

That Saturday she stopped over again. Batou spent unnatural amounts of time in his apartment waiting for her. He needed more of her something to hold onto before this new case demanded all of his attention. He wanted a certainty from her. Once again like a routine they sat on the couch in front of the TV. Batou positioned to sit looking at her and making it impossible for her to lean on him.

"Is something wrong Batou?"

"No not wrong but I was just wondering," for most of the week he didn't have to think about what he was saying to her but tonight he chose his words like he was choosing a place for his body to be laid to rest. "Ananda what is it we are doing here? Does it mean anything to you?" He knew in his mind the answers that he desperately wanted to hear.

She paused for a moment to pick her words for a response.

" I think that there is something here that is alien to me, not bad but the kind of stuff fairy tales are made from. I want it I think but then I get scared of it. I know the you that spends time with me, and likewise you know the same of me. I know it sounds really stupid but when I was loosing my mother she told me there should be one thing that I seek in life, if I get that it was everything that I have endured is worth it. It would make life and death clear and understandable. She never told me what it was but she said it would hit me like a ton of bricks when it happened. Well I can feel a couple bricks falling now and I am wondering if what this could be is what she meant." Worried that she spooked him she grabbed the line of his sight unwilling to break it until his response.

The words weren't exactly what he wanted to hear; he mulled them over while she had a steady gaze about him. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, not about any one. She was right in so many ways about how they only knew parts of one another pieces of their fragmented lives.

After a few moments he chose his response, " Well how about we ride this out to see if you get that ton hitting you or if the bricks stop." The words that were so complicated for him to find rolled off his tongue like silk. He received his certainty from her. He finished his night with her with the same fluttering as he started it with.

No one at work ever said much until the hacker case turned complicated and demanded all of his attention. It was very time consuming and forced him to stay at work for 15 days straight. He called her every night and every night he said he wouldn't see her the same disappointment over came her. The 15th day he decided that he had to see his Ananda. The team was out on a stake out looking for signs of the hackers next target. Each member had a councilman to watch with the aid of thermo optic camouflage. The night was slow calm and quiet…. nothing was happening there. Batou made a secret call to Ananda begging her to meet her at a designated time and place urging her to be very discreet. Excited with the thought of seeing her smelling her made him focus more on his few minutes of escape than his mission of protecting the council member.

There she was high heels long hair perfectly blowing in the days breeze. When Ananda saw him she flung her arms around him proclaiming how she missed him. For the first time since he met her something felt wrong… it wasn't her and it wasn't in the way he felt for her. There was something in the air his ghost whispering to him to get out of the situation and quickly. Ananda was shocked when he pulled from her embrace and disappeared in front of her eyes

"Batou?" she whispered

"Batou?" a more forced whisper "where did you go?"

"Batou…." No matter how many times she called for him he was gone.

Batou's ghost was correct something was wrong… The hacker group that had been causing section 9 hell, had physically shown up. His designated council member was about to have his cyber brain fried. Batou arrived in perfect time. He pulled the connection wire from the councilmen's head and attacked the hacker. He was a full cyborg. He was strong and quite formidable for him. At the moment when Batou would claim vitory over the man in front of him he felt an intruder in his own cyber brain. He let his guard down accidently, and felt that his own death would precede the councilman's. With a final and desperate call he begged for help.

It seemed the last moment that he could hope for help when the strangle hold on his brain let up. He saw the major for a split second…he blacked out when he focused his eyes moments later he saw the cyborg's limp body in kissing distance from his own and laying eye to eye with him.

"get up"

It was clear by her tone the major was disappointed with Batou's behavior.

"Get back to base now" her voice was frozen and full of finality.

Batou waited outside the chief's door back at base. Dreading what the outcome of his scenario and insubordination would land him.

"Batou come in here." She was so unemotional difficult to read.

"I am going to ask you some questions just answer them and we will determine your fate based on your answers."

" I understand"

"Why did you leave your post?"

"I went to the store to get dog food I hadn't been home in 15 days to feed my dog and the feeder only lasts for 14 days." It was a perfect alibi for him it was in fact where he was and he did buy dog food before he saw her…

"Who is Ananda"

This question stole the words from his mouth. He didn't even know how to respond

"She is … a very good friend, helping keep up my place since I haven't been there."

The major glared at him unblinking and unmoving for what felt like an eternity.

"I must speak with the chief to decide your outcome"

Two very valid alibis to account for everything he had done worse and gotten off with less. Something about this had his ghost screaming at him.

Batou awaited his fate in the break room analyzing the entirety of the day's events…he fought so hard to make sense of everything, on top of all of it his head hurt from being hacked.

"You will NEVER see Ananda again. No questions asked….you can live with that." The major already knew the answer so she walked away.

Batou was numb he had to tell her. No he couldn't see her but he could talk to her….but what would she say? The most perfect woman was being erased from his life. He was allowed to go home that night with the trust that he wouldn't seek her. Instead he called her

"Hi thanks for calling sorry I can't get to my phone but please leave a message and I'll get back to you……BEEP

"Ananda I need to talk to you to….explain….please call me back." He hung up.

Every hour throughout the night on the hour he called her leaving a more and more frantic and desperate message each time. When his phone rang he couldn't answer it fast enough not even looking at the caller ID. "Batou here…."

Batou come quick sorry to pull you back in but we need you we have the hackers we know their next target…please come to this address ASAP it is very important…" His heart dropped that it was nothing more than the major…why hadn't she direct comm.-ed him? Nothing made sense.

With renewed urgency Batou raced to the address…When he arrived he at the address he recognized the establishment 'Double Visions'…..a strip club? The hackers' next target was a stripper?

"He is already in side among the crowd I don't know which one he is but he know his target. Just listen the stripper name Nadia I'm sure he will make himself known. Also you should know in the warning letter it was directed at section nine as a revenge on their 'brother' whom we took out earlier. I'm going in as a stripper. Togusa, Pazu, and Saito are going in as clients….however they know you. Go in with thermo optics and be sure to keep your guard up against their hacking.

"Yes ma'am"

Section 9 sprung into action as if this was a practice case. Batou went in quietly in the back still thinking about his lost Ananda. He remained alert for the name Nadia. It was as normal as a strip club could be. Woman wearing nothing but heels flinging themselves about a ple bending over in front of men shaking and twittering to earn a few bucks

There was Exotica, Mercedes, Dimyanna, and countless others

Then the name rang out….

"Ladies and gentleman please put your hands together for the beautiful exotic on the left stage, Nadia…. The crowd applaused for her, she had her back to every one and then she turned around.

There she was….wearing little more than a scrap of clothing She started to dance and throw herself about the pole climbing and swinging. It was here undoubtedly it was Ananda, her eyes distant…he could feel her calling for him, but his perfect image of her was shattered before him with every extension of her leg, every grind on the pole that she held to her body. She walked towards a man sitting directly in the middle, she squatted down with her back to his face. Her now naked body inches from this stranger. At that moment she started to convulse. She was being hacked…then she dropped….her body hitting the wooden stage with a hollow thud…her body went limp still slightly shaking. Section 9 moved in with extreme precision. Togusa and the major spotted the hacker, but it was Batou that got to him first as he ran toward the man he felt heat under his skin, it was anger hate and sadness. Batou lost control over his hate for the man inches from his grasp He tackled him started punching him as if there was something to his gain for each punch. Like each strike was breathing a new life into his lost Angel.

"Aww whats wrong did I kill your little girlfriend…. I left her alive just enough so you can watch her suffer for a bit" He gritted his teeth and laughed…he laughed in Batou's face insulting his feelings his heart… Batou lost all control and tore the hackers head from his body. Fluid splattered on him and wires sporadically wound about. As a final blow with all of his strength he took the already defeated hackers head and smashed it against the stage where she lay.

"BATOU STOP!" The major screamed at him…he came back to his senses enough to drop. Had he really left her alive enough so he could watch her suffer? No one was moving in the place…everything was surreal to him almost spinning. He made his way over to Ananda. "Batou is that you….I can't see it hurts please I can't Batou please" There she was his tainted angel. He took her into his arms and tried to calm her and ease her pain.

"Shh its ok you look fine, your going to be alright" he was lying and he knew she knew it…

"I'm sorry I never told you I was so embarrassed I feel so dirty for not telling you…you were so perfect to me and so sweet…"

If there was ever a time he wished he could cry it was now.

She lay there in excruciating pain… begging to die "Batou please please I need you to… Make this stop I can't handle this just do it for me…"

Where was any one for advice, he didn't want to take his focus from her. He listened desperately for some kind of instruction. He never knew that silence itself could be such a loud sound..

" Batou please I'm so sorry… I don't know…."

She convulsed violently

"this is it…I can feel it, it hit me….the ton of bricks …I wish I could stay and bask in it"

Batou shivered in expectance…he was helpless to help her… no one could help her.

"….Batou listen," she whispered…." I don't know how or why...but I think...no I know you were my one… I actually got to love…. And it was you I love you." Her eyes closed peacefully. To her everything at that moment made sense.

It was a perfect ending

His Ananda was gone.

He was frozen there to the stage.

The bus came and took her body so they could perform an autopsy. Everything passed by him in a haze

He remained unmoving from his newfound post.

"Batou it's not going to help her now that you sit here… " It was the Major showing the most sympathy she had ever shown….her words were smooth and kind. This is why we wanted you to stay away from her. When your cyber brain was hacked they hacked your memory and saw the most important thing to you. You knew when you signed on that this was a lonely business. I'm sorry for your loss.

Batou's memory skipped to a day skipped ahead…

There she was laying in solitude in Perfect peace. She had no family…but many friends. Batou was the only man to attend; at that point he realized her sincerity in her final words… she actually got to love.

As they laid her body to rest one of the women stood up identifying herself and Ananda's best friend.

"We all know Ananda for her vigor to go on and succeed no matter the cost. She was always happy and had a view that was easy for any one to understand. One night when we got stuck at work overnight because of snow we joked about not making it through the night. She stopped joking when she said it would be ok as long as she had something to leave behind. In all sincerity she told me of a book, or a journal of her deepest fears and thoughts. I skimmed through and found this piece." She changed the tone of her voice and choked back her desire to cry. In a melodic voice she read…

_Don't remember where I was _

_I realized life was a game_

_The more seriously I took things _

_The harder the rules became_

_I had no idea what it cost_

_My life passed before my eyes_

_I found out how little I accomplished_

_All my plans denied_

_So as you read this know my friends_

_I'd love to stay with you all _

_Please smile when you think of me _

_My body's gone that's all_

_A tout le monde_

_A tout les amis_

_Je vous aime_

_Je dois partir_

_These are the last words _

_I'll ever speak _

_And they'll set me free_

_If my heart was still alive_

_I know it would surely break_

_And my memories left with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_Moving on is a simple thing_

_What it leaves behind is hard_

_You know the sleep feel no more pain_

_And the living are scarred_

_She paused…"this was dated on the same day she made her pass." She made no secret of crying then. _

_**  
**_

Batous's memory ended there.

It was a cold late winter night. The crocuses had already bloomed out of the snow. It was one of those nights that winter was desperately hanging onto.

He kept just a fragment of her in his mobile memory just her face. The rest was too painful to live with all the time. Even after the things that he had done and seen in his life, the thought of what was there once and now torn away. She was a memory that was suited for tonight to ribbon from his external memory. Indeed tonight was his night to remember


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! I now contain some spoilers READERS beware!

Extraction

With her death he made a fervent pledge. Whenever it came to matters of the heart to keep them secret and safe. Each time following her death and his recovery of the soul he pulled every burst emotion from his memory. It was the only way to protect those he would ever come to love if he was blessed enough to love again. Hiding them in objects he could recover with his external memory. It strategy he was sure no one else knew he had, in fact the only one he believed capable was the one he was truly trying to protect at this point.

Many nights and days had past since he relived the loss of Ananda, a painful reminder of the loneliness he had to bear alone in this job. Like the woman he now admired, he had to be stoic and outwardly unfeeling.

The day before that night was like most, she was working by his side…but in a guise different from any other. This day he actually had the sense of protecting her. A pilot for a chairman was having serious delusions of grandeur and seemed like he could be a good candidate from their new main concern. The major or Motoko played the part of a call girl, similar to the legend of Heidi Fleiss, high class and seemingly unattainable to the common man. This pilot had an appetite for her. He desired her in every way imaginable and the only way to lure him was to let him attempt to live his fantasy. The very thought burned Batou thinking that some one could buy the intimacy of some one he respected more that his own father or authority in his life.

Tonight this was the object of his extraction. One of the few nights he knew he would have to himself. As these memories of Motoko accumulated he strung them together each time to scrutinize every detail to see if there was any return in emotions from her. Tonight was no different.

He was a ranger buzzed cut and acclimated to his post, becoming the front man to seek when it came to ballistics artillery or heavy fire combat. His face body and mind were already hardened to the idea of war.

Batou received orders to act as security for a woman and provide her safe passage through a war zone. It had been quite some time since he had seen a woman without ranger prosthetics. When he first saw her he felt the blush of embarrassment under his cheeks. She was tall with Amethyst hair and a body to rival all beauties in the world. Her walk and actions down to the most infinitesimal detail were that of perfection. He knew just from this that she was a cyborg, after all no one is that beautiful. Feeling that any one that had to look like this outwardly was as shallow as a puddle, he went about his duties and executed them with the same precision those around him came to expect. Following the mission when they were in clear neutral territory when she approached him.

"You were perfect, you know I designed every situation along the way really just to see how you would fair. At this stage I would say you are the best of your kind. If you stick by my side I promise you will have more than enough excitement than any human adrenaline junkie could handle." With her short monologue she turned sideways being half coy, "so how bout it" she had a look on her face that if she wasn't a woman he would love to punch off.

Batou was insulted that she had set him up, like it was some kind of elite audition. He would have preferred to be briefed on that fact. mulling this idea in his mind he became more and more angry at her fixated on her caliber of audacity. She stood in front of him unnaturally, unblinking and unmoving. Though he was revolted by her actions he was also intrued by her proposition, if his boss allowed the set up to occur she must be from a very elite group. Regaining all control of his emotions he responded

" I guess with this big dog and pony show I am supposed to say yes?"

"Well that's what I came here with the idea of."

"Well I guess I could try this super covert elite group of yours out…I mean I can always get out whenever I want to."

"Yup your exactly right, meet me at this location Friday at precisely noon, I thrive on punctuality so don't be late. Read over this packet and sign the last two forms…" She was spouting off orders as if this whole scenario was all predestined. If he would have protested at any point it was now wiped from his mind. At this moment he realized just how superior to him that she was. Batou could only sit there and nod like a puppy dog.

That was his first memory of the Major; from then on he followed her with out question.

A few other short and insignificant memories flickered by, looks or acknowledgements of his achievements that made him swell with pride. His next memory was the only other time he witnessed another lifetime member be recruited. She was always very unorthodox, never afraid and always having some sort of half formulated plan. They were in Mexico moving a very important object of epic proportions. It was a combined effort between the Americans and the Japanese. A very gifted sniper had chose them as his new prey. It was the moment that she took off on her own apparently winging a plan. It was nearly impossible for him to restrain himself and adhere to her orders. She was gone for a long time. There were moments when he felt as if he had to pick his stomach off the ground where he stood. She had no fear of loosing her body let along her life. He feared for her death or severe injury at that point more than he feared his own. He felt a primal instinct that was nearly impossible to shake. He remembered her bring a man back smaller than he in stature but quite strong in his build next to the major.

"Taking prisoners now are we?" he smiled more happy that she was back unharmed and in good spirits.

"More like recruiting highly trained specialists." She said it coolly and evenly like she was asking for a glass of water. Batou's jaw dropped.

"Are you out of your right mind? He shot and killed two…"

"And he had us all wondering what was going on, in fact he had me going during out confrontation."

"But you can't just…" she cut him off again

"Who is going to tell me no?" It was a self-answering question. Still he stood still in a dumbfounded look about him. The man was extremely exhausted having the appearance that he never rested for a minute in his short life.

"We have covered as much ground as we needed to today, tomorrow will conclude this excursion. We all need some well-earned rest now so we are going to bunk down in the church. As the surviving members of the team bunked down there was a scent of resentment in the air, it didn't air towards the newfound gunman but for the Major and her tactics. Again, he felt it, the ancient need to protect her. The team was divided not only in thoughts but also in the way they slept. The one eye-ed new comer had been the first to laze into his sleep. Motoko lay in front of him with her face to his. Batou felt like her behavior was odd…couldn't she feel the same unease within the regiment? How stupid she was for lying with her back to her enemies! With this thought he took place on her other side facing the Americans. It was impossible for any one to register if he was asleep or not due to his thorough training and inability to tell if his eyes were closed.

Morning came with little incident. It was apparent that they were very concerned with the state Batou was in unsure of how to take it; through out the night there was quite a bit of whispering question his condition.

"Well sorry you didn't sleep last night" no good morning or how are you or inquisition on a report…

"How umm how did you know"

"Well your brain patterns stayed in the alert range sometimes dropping to a near sleep but never getting there," it looked like she had something snide to spit but she observably refrained. He knew what she wanted to say. It probably sounded something like awww were you protecting me? It was a mockery to him and his judgment that's why she chose to keep quite. He couldn't understand why she couldn't just be a little appreciative of his loyalty to not only her but also his trust in her.

His memory fast-forwarded to the day that the major received a new advancement in camouflage.

"It's called thermo optics" He was now park of Public Security section 9. Chief Aramaki a wise old human man was briefing the team on it capabilities, "However since it is only in very basic testing stages the Major will be the only one equipped with it for now. Major will you please provide every one with a demonstration."

Without another word she stood from her chair, with the utmost dignity and class any one could ever hope to attain. She stood in perfect posture in the center of the room, at that moment she dropped the lose smock covering her, she revealed a sculpted cybernetic body with more poise than a human could carry, Batou was ashamed for staring at her like she was a piece of art, but he had no time to sit in his shyness, only a moment later she disappeared to the naked eye. Gentleman I encourage you to at this moment point the major's location using only your basic eyesight like you would in every day duties. Puzzled they all took their best guess at where she was. Batou felt he knew her the best and thought where would she most likely go, always eager and competitive to be the best.

"Major please reveal your position."

There she was with her gun pointed at the back of Batou's head. Not at all where he had figured she was. He was angry and disgusted with himself…why was she intentionally making him feel like this? Couldn't she see what she was doing? He ignored the rest of the briefing to upset with himself for not thinking that she would pull a prank on him. When the team was given orders he followed them to the letter but secretly he was still stewing over the matter. It wasn't till they had completed their obligation to that part of the case that he came back to his senses. There she was again in front of him fully undressed. Her clothes still on a building above her, she had no way of covering herself. It was a no question needed scenario. Batou took his jacket off, shook it out a bit and placed it over the majors shoulders. His actions seemed to surprise her; she turned and looked at him with inquisition.

"You're welcome,'

He didn't want a snide remark something to push him away or mock him like she did so many times intentionally or not.

"Thank you"

Batou figured any one raised in a family with any values would have done the same. He shook it off, it couldn't be because he didn't want any one seeing her the way only he wanted to, no, that was entirely impossible.

That was all the permission he needed, her thank you provided him the leeway to cover her every time she used that thermo optics camo.

A/N more to come! I promise (haha whether you like it or not) PLEASE R&R just wanna see where I am with it.


End file.
